User talk:Hebe Goddess of Youth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hebe Goddess of Youth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:09, June 25, 2010 Do u know whos my olypian parent Hello Indeed Milady. I have been in secluded in my Realm for several years now, and before that have never been much involved with the mortal world, save through the sleeping eye. Indeed. when I discovered how many of my.... responsibilities... were involved in the events of the world, I decided i should take a more active role could you try to get the other gods to come on here more often Warboss, creator of GAO 21:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I got a question hi do you know if gyo the speaker is a goddess or something? thankyou for your time Girluv 21:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC)girluv Lady Hebe I do not beleive i could be your son because i know my true mother is mortal. I will beleive that Lady Hebe I Can and will beleive that some where along my family tree you were the mother of one of my ancestors. His name is David Lady Hebe my name is Sam if it helps. thank you thank you lady hebe sorry to disterb u r u ''absolutly ''sure im child of Athena i cant weave i suck at war stradiges i hate war too. Sorry to bother you :{ Girluv 23:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC)girluv thnx, big time thank u SOOOOOOOOOOOO much Milady. that gave me quite a scare. i googled the spelling for i did not recognize it, and saw that it was another way of spelling his name. no matter. i talked 2 one of my friends (sallyperson) and she said that it was someone who has been pretending 2 be him for quite some time, though the user name is different. this guy is notanolympian, while the real one, sending out scares still as i hear, is using the user name iwillruletheworldsomeday55. anyway, i just wanted 2 thank u from the bottom of my heart. if there is anything i can do 2 repay the debt just let me know. Dancer3211996 00:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What? A Link between What Three? and How come Ever Rhea Kid is Becomeing a Goddess Seriously Lady Hebe What The Fuck? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow Really? I do love my Sisters alot and being Immortal? Wow Lady Hebe.....and I'm the most powerfulest Rhea Kid? What about Eve? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok What is it Lasy Hebe? What's wrong? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Answers Lady Hebe, I really need to know. Which god wants to marry me? Avidreader1 23:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) If you find out who, can you tell me? Avidreader1 23:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Going back A while ago you said i had some fo blood in you. and since you cant be my Dad's mother cause my dad is apollo. Could you be my mother's mother. She was born in brazil. Love Lady Hebe, which Titan wants to marry me? I have a feeling that it's Prometheus, but I'm not sure. Evelyn, Goddess of Protection. Avidreader1 00:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity Hello Lady Hebe, my name is Rachel. I was just curious, why does it seem like my dad doesn't notice me? My dad's Apollo by the way. I just feel like I'm kind of secluded here in LA...Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 00:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes Lady Hebe What is it? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 18:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) what favor? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 18:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) is the squad a normal squad or a commando. Whos in the squad what its colous and symbols, specialization Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) im already in a squad. Is a commando squad or a nomral one. If its normal get 7 more people if its a commando squad get 4 more Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) u cant just make a squad out of the blue theres all this traning and regulations that they need Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) hi lady hebe y do u hate my brother arron I was wondering... Lady Hebe, i was wondering, since you are the god of youth, could you please ask the gods to claim me? I know i am a demigod. 99% sure. I thought i might be poseidon's daughter, but i have encountered only 1 or 2 deathly spirits last year. I'm very young, so monsters probably haven't caught my scent. But anyways, if possible, could you please (0nce again, if possible) maybe ask chiron at camp half blood in long island to send a satyr, or please give the gods a heads up to claim me. I know this is alot to ask, and once again, if possible, with all respect, could you please do this favor? I am going into a new school next year, and i have a bad feeling about it. My name is Hannah (First name) Aileen (Middle name). Thank you Lady Hebe! Sincerely, Magiceverywhere99 Could you make me a god lady hebe can you make me a god of lasers chess checkers stars and black holes and meteors and astroids Question, M'lady Greetings, Lady Hebe. I was just thinking about your comment in "My last..Fight..." and I was just wondering if your comment "No disrespect meant, but It is the childs destiny she will be a great warrior, so do not punish her." was about me or someone else. Honestly, I'm just a middle-schooler with a hot-head, friends, and some skills. I'm not THAT great...I'll never earn up to my dad. Sincerely, TheTheif Daughter of Athena (P.S. Raugus isn't mad and he agrees...Oi Vey) Um... How do you know Apollo claimed me? Hello Lady Hebe Hello mlady,My friend Melissa has been talking to you latley and i I was wondering,Do you really think da-er Apollo claimed her?Because wouldnt that make her my half sister?*im a claimed daughter of Rhea*.Soo yeah i was just wonderinggggggg.Mmmkay by Lady Hebe ~From a claimed daughter of Rhea~DanielleOH MY GODS!YOU KILLED KENNY! 18:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Please help :) Hello Lady Hebe. This is Chey, Theif, daughter of Athena. Recently things have been happening to make me question my parentage...not on my mother's side, I know she's Athena. On my father's side....Thing is, I knew my dad. He was mortal. And I even looked like him..but he passed a few years back and I think my father might be Apollo...I connect my Athena side, my writing ability, and when I listen to music, the words just flow from me. like if I listen to a good soundtrack song I see images and thus write them down...so maybe could my father be Apollo? -Theif <3- 18:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you lady Hebe...I was kinda confused if Athena and Apollo were together, but that's just..odd. -Theif <3- 17:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you know my godly parent?`` iF I have 1? and do u know how to contact Lady Artemis and join the hunt ? Unknown demigod 21:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) well i know you can go to thaliabomb and on her blog you can comment and apply to be a huntress, but other wise i don't know. Question I think my father is Apollo, can you please ask him? I'd really like to know because I know you work with him. -Melissa (UnclaimedArtist)